Brothers
by ThatTallDwarf
Summary: This story is about two brothers who are Jedi knights, one is overly good looking and another is quite the charmer. One brother is drawn to the absolute power of the dark side. The other is a loyal Jedi knight. The only thing that remains is one of the brothers is left to do something unimaginable.


I am not associated with Disney.

Written by: Keenyn Lee-Haines

Chapter 1

The Thith

This story is about two brothers who are jedi knights, one is overly good looking and another is quite the charmer. one brother is drawn to the absolute power of the dark side. The other is a loyal jedi knight. The only thing that remains is one of the brothers is left to do something unimaginable.

The clash of lightsabers rang down a dark hall. One clash after another, sounds of electricity from broken power cords and powerful foot steps echoed down the hallway. In this dark hall were three figures. One, tall, above the Jedi average height, with a puffy chest and tightly fitted Jedi knights robes, he had a scruffy look, ragged dark brown beard with short hair. He wielded a blue light saber. The second one was shorter, with a clean shave and blonde wavy hair. A stalky look with arms the size of ones legs. Wielding an orange lightlaber. The third figure was wearing a black hooded robe with a dark aura surrounding this man. Wielding a red light saber with a bend in the handle. The three stopped moving, each holding there ground, panting and out of breath they stood looking at one another. The Sith gave a cheeky smile and without a moment to spare the Sith pounced in a hurling spiral towards the two. The sounds of clashing lightsabers rang the halls once more. Slashing down furiously with anger multiple times at the two brothers, both brothers blocking each swing as they stepped backwards down the hall.

The sith jumped into a backwards somersault and floated in the air for a moment shooting bolts of lightning at the two brothers. Raising their blades, the brothers blocked with the powerful electricity, slowly the blades got closer to their faces. As the Sith dropped to the ground tired and out of breath he stopped in the hallway and pulled the hood off his head. As the two brothers took off their own loose robes and dropping them to the ground the Sith smiled.

"You two fight well for both such young Jedi" The Sith hissed out in a low snarky tone.

"But you are no match for the power of the DARK SIDE" He shouted.

"For I, Am the most powerful Thith of them all!" The Sith proudly shouted.

"A thith?" Brock questioned.

"Yes, a Thith!" The Sith replied.

"Wait wait wait. What are you called again?" Brock chuckled.

"The Dark Thith lord" The Sith hissed.

"Oh damn that's a really nasty lisp you got going on there. You should join the republic, we have a fantastic dental plan." Brock mockingly said.

The two brothers Brock and Gildor turned to each other and laughed hysterically and mocking the Sith. Without paying attentiont the Sith using his force powers pulled a monitor screen off the wall sending it hurling down at the smaller brother. Gildor raised his blade, and as he split the monitor into two one of the pieces smashed him in the face sending him off his feet. Landing on the ground sliding into the wall Gildor laid unconscious.

"Gildor!" Brock screamed looking over at him.

The Sith pounced at Brock with his blade above his head ready to strike downwards. Brock jumped up at him swinging his left leg straight into the chest of Sith knocking him back on his bum sliding down the hall. Jumping onto his feet the Sith screamed and sprinted down the hall wielding his blade. Brock used the force pulling Gildors lightsaber towards him, catching it in his left hand the Jedi knight spun the blades in his hand running after the sith down the hallway. The lightsabers clashed hard, one strike after another the Sith and young Jedi swung at each other for several minutes staying in the same area. The Sith dragged his blade along one of the control panels inside the hallway, with everything breaking the lights go out and suddenly the room is black with only the three glowing lightsabers of the two enemies. With the emergency back up lights coming on the room stayed very dim. Fighting the two continued, The Sith brought his lightsaber low towards Brocks knees, slicing a deep cut into the right thigh of Brock. Brock dropped to his knees without saying a word. The sith put his lightsaber beside him and sat there and laughed at Brock, knowing he had one this battle against the two brothers. He closed his eyes for a moment and looked up to the sealing with a grin going ear to ear. Brock swung his left lightsaber horizontally as the Sith blocked strike as Brocks other hand came down slicing perfectly through the Siths wrist.

"Yaaaagghhhh" The Sith shouted in agony.

As brock slowly rises up on both feet with blood spooling out of his cut. The Sith dropped to his knees.

"Tho what are you waiting for, you hath detheated me." Angrily hissed the Sith.

"You shall be turned over to the Jedi council and will be held in court." Proudly saying Brock.

As the Sith dropped to his bum he sat there holding his bleeding wrist. Brock turned away to walk over to Gildor who was just awakening from his blow to the head. Bruised and bleeding on his right side of the face Gildor grabbed his face.

" Damn, what the hell happened." Stunned and confused Gildor asked.

"Well little bro you got knocked out cold." Chuckled Brock.  
"Well I hope you killed that son of a bitch for me." Laughed Gildor.

As the Sith slowly started rising on his one knee, he picked up his lightsaber and sent it hurtling towards Brock. Brock jumped to his feet, deflecting the lightsaber and sending it through a window. Brock spun in a circle and launched his two lightsabers at the kneeling Sith, Slicing the Sith in half, the Sith opened his mouth in shock and fell apart in four different pieces.


End file.
